


Wilson's Disease

by snarkaddict



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkaddict/pseuds/snarkaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#36 Sordid<br/>After all the wrong things he had done, the bad, shameful secrets he kept, the numerous affairs he had engineered, nothing made Wilson feel as dirty as he did when House discovered Chase in their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilson's Disease

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by 50sentences Beta set. Betaed by the lovely mimbulus with lots of hand-holding and assurances and she's not even in this fandom! 
> 
> (Written in 2006)

**#36 Sordid**  
After all the wrong things he had done, the bad, shameful secrets he kept, the numerous affairs he had engineered, nothing made Wilson feel as dirty as he did when House discovered Chase in their bed.

 **#8 Whisky and Rum**  
Wilson desperately wished he could blame the whisky and rum but even through the haze; he could recognize Chase’s taste (it felt like coming home) and knew he could not lie to himself any more.

 **#42 Neutral**  
“Drugs don’t make me high, they make me neutral,” House proclaimed but personally thought that being neutral was no use if you could not even tell you were being cuckolded.

 **#43 Nuance**  
Every inch of Chase’s face was becoming familiar fast and yet, for all its prettiness, it could not completely replace House’s in his mind.

 **#1 Walking**  
His first memory of life itself was walking, or rather trying to and his mother following his every move, his safeguard before a fall but he could not return the favour when needed.

 **#12 Blessing**  
It was both a blessing and a curse to have a photographic memory as House could recall every touch, gentle slide of hands and soft lips, hard thrust but then he stopped himself and swore because he could not remember the last time Wilson said, “I love you.”

 **#40 Solitary**  
“Sex was never meant to be a solitary activity, you know?” Wilson purred, trailing kisses and lies with one breath and Chase finally knew what it felt like to be seduced by the devil – consumed.

 **#24 Quarrel**  
It was weird, House mused, that Wilson and he squabbled over unimportant, trivial matters but when it really mattered, Wilson could and did just turn and walk away, no fight necessary.

 **#26 Jump**  
“You say ‘Jump’ and I ask ‘How high’, is that how this relationship’s supposed to be?” Wilson raged while House held, well bit his tongue, really and refrained from saying, “Is that what you asked Chase to do?”

 **#28 Jousting**  
Lately, their verbal tennis matches had a sour and off undertone with every second word having a double and darker meaning and House, if he tried, could actually pinpoint the start of this – when Chase returned from his vacation.

 **#29 Jewel**  
House thought Wilson’s eyes twinkled like brilliantly cut diamonds but all the diamonds in the world could not disguise the blackness in his heart when he saw that same light shine on Chase as well.

 **#3 Stupidity**  
Chase had the most absurd thought that maybe if he and House were to sleep together, he might like Chase better, then he shook his head and continued mapping out Wilson’s body with his tongue.

 **#14 Burning**  
The knowledge that he could and had cheated on House was a slow burn in his heart, making him speculate if this was not Wilson’s first time doing so.

 **#30 Just**  
House did not know if sleeping with Chase would be a perfect revenge but it was too late now to change his mind as he was already in Chase, moving like his life depended on it; maybe it did.

 **#35 Sarcasm**  
House’s brand of sarcasm was like a knife, cutting through lies and fabrications, leaving the debris lying where they may, Wilson’s was understated but sharp, like being stabbed in the back and only noticing when you collapse, dying; Chase, on the other hand had no need for sarcasm, just a thick skin of defense.

 **#9 War**  
The battle lines were being drawn; sides were being chosen and in the middle stood Chase, a human tug-of-war like so many years ago, history repeating itself, world without end, amen.

 **#6 Whimsy**  
He loved summer, the blazing hot sun, the carefree moments, the welcome breeze but then night fell and he was all alone again.

 **#10 Weddings**  
It was a celebration of love, commitment, two lives entwining into one and still Wilson could not tear his eyes away from House all through his three weddings; it was only his fourth that he managed to do so, landing on Chase in the process.

 **#16 Breaking**  
House wanted to throw things, howl with rage, shatter the objects lining his desk and pausing, deflating, realized what would be the point, it was too late, he had been battered beyond hope lifetimes ago.

 **#5 Worry**  
That carefree bastard were all three thoughts.

 **#46 Horizon**  
Wilson gazed at the horizon - the point where eventually all lines and hopefully lives would meet - and wondered when he became such a fucking poet?

 **#3 Wishes**  
If wishes were horses, his mama would always say and House whispered, “I know, Mama,” before tucking daffodils – her favourite – into her cold, powdered hands.

 **#39 Share**  
House could not share Wilson, Wilson was fine with sharing Chase and Chase did not want to be shared – a stalemate, if any.

 **#41 Nowhere**  
They got nowhere fast, unable to resolve to a satisfactory conclusion but Wilson was happy, in his element, doing what he did best – juggling two affairs at a time.

 **#38 Sojourn**  
It all began on a trip and wasn’t it ironic and coming full circle that Wilson and Chase began that way too?

 **#21 Quiet**  
House wondered aloud when did the emptiness of his home unsettled him and the spaces where Wilson’s things once stood were answer enough.

 **#44 Near**  
They were standing inches apart from the other, a triumvirate of unholy alliances with an ocean of differences, hate, change, jealousy, love, lust between them and none knew how to bridge that chasm, none wanted to.

 **#49 Victory**  
Victory would be bringing Wilson to his knees, begging for forgiveness but House no longer had the power or will to do so.

 **#15 Breathing**  
House was a dead man walking and no one was aware of it but him.

 **#18 Balloon**  
He remembered his mom bringing his siblings and him to the park to release brightly coloured balloons and along with them, their fears, insecurities, worries and grudges and Wilson knew it would take a truckload of them to free this weight off his shoulders now.

 **#20 Bane**  
They were in love with their colleague but none of them knew who they were referring to.

 **#23 Question**  
“To cheat or not to cheat, that is the ultimate question for you, is it not?” House sniped sarcastically and Wilson’s tightlipped, pinched chagrined, embarrassed look answered adequately.

 **#45 Natural**  
Wilson reflects that curling into Chase’s side post-coital was different from curling into House’s yet to him, both felt right and the same.

 **#25 Quitting**  
The day Wilson left was emblazoned on his mind, leaving House, an addict, jonesing, without his drug.

 **#7 Waste / Wasteland**  
It was a pity none of them was interested in a threesome despite them entertaining similar fantasies. 

**#11 Birthday**  
House hated birthdays – all they did was make one older but wisdom never did come as scheduled.

 **#17 Belief**  
He was Catholic, he knew how it worked – sin, confess, absolution, repeat again – but Chase also knew now the futility of breaking the cycle that was one James Wilson.

 **#31 Smirk**  
Their smirks were like two halves of a whole, neither one wholly good nor bad; and Chase could not decide which he liked better.

 **#48 Virtuous**  
“Since when did you develop virtues?” Wilson sneered and House’s reply, “Nice to meet you too, Mr. Pot,” only fanned Wilson’s unjustified righteousness even more.

 **#19 Balcony**  
The balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet always got to him and made Chase fervently hope that life did not imitate art this time – the ending was tragic.

 **#22 Quirks**  
Cheating and lying were considered quirks, were they not, thought Wilson and figured it was easier to forgive quirks than moral sins.

 **#27 Jester**  
“Life’s like a box of –,” House began but Wilson cut him short, “Stop! You had me at ‘life’,” and they laughed, a snapshot of happier times gone past.

 **#13 Bias**  
Chase had never liked his surname; it felt predestined that he would never get what he wanted.

 **#2 Waltz**  
He wanted to tear the dancing wedding couple apart, grab Wilson and shake some sense into his lover but before he could step forward, Chase was already two fucking steps ahead of him.

 **#50 Defeat**  
Custer’s last stand was his last thought before he braced himself and opened his bedroom door.

 **#4 Wonder**  
The wonder that had been Dr. Gregory House was now a broken, lost, unsure man and he had Wilson to thank for that.

 **# 34 Serenade**  
The slow, heart wrenching tunes of Massive Attack could always soothe Chase’s soul but this time, it only emphasized his loneliness and the differences between House and Wilson.

 **#47 Valiant**  
There was no one to defend; no dragon to valiantly fight against for the dragon was in his castle, in his bed, in his heart. 

**#37 Soliloquy**  
House's thoughts were running through his mind, replaying scenes, conversations, gestures, tones again and again, like Steve McQueen in his wheel, a relentless cycle, never going anywhere.

 **#32 Sorrow**  
There could be no quick answer to this question, no easy solution to this problem.


End file.
